


Starry Night

by Mareel



Series: Dawn [6]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 Twilight, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight of the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate history AU based on the premise that the Xindi destruction of Earth (in "Twilight") _did_ happen, and there was no temporal reset. It takes place after [Déjà Vu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1979169), back home after Jonathan's brain injury was successfully treated. It is Jonathan's voice. The title and summary reference _“For my part I know nothing with any certainty, but the sight of the stars makes me dream.”_ \- Vincent Van Gogh
> 
> Written for a lyrics challenge: _I will learn to love the skies I’m under_ –  “Hopeless Wanderer” by Mumford & Sons

 

__________________________________________________

“Do you ever get used to these stars?”

Malcolm scoots closer to me on the garden bench behind our small cabin, takes my hand and squeezes gently. “I haven’t yet, but I’ve only been living planetside for a few weeks now. They looked different from _Enterprise_.”

I scan the night sky above us, searching for something familiar, knowing there won’t be anything I recognize. Although I’ve lived here for over twenty years, only in those last weeks has my memory been intact. When you forget everything each time you go to sleep, it’s all new the next day. 

“Every time I visited you here, we sat outside in the evening and watched the stars. It seemed to bring some comfort that you could still enjoy that.”

Wrapping an arm around Malcolm, I kiss him lightly. “You know I’ve always loved the stars. These will be no exception – they’re ours now.”

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
